Spiderman Beyond
by Starblazer240
Summary: Kingpin kills all life on the planet except spiderman who thanks to the sacrifice of his friend escaped the destruction by escaping to another universe the universe of batman beyond. Rated M to be safe due to a very dark begaining but becomes light hearted after that. Melanie x Spiderman/Peter Parker
1. Escape from a Dying World

For Spiderman this was the beginning of the end every hero and villain in the world was ether dead or brainwashed by wilson fisk aka the kingpin save for him and wanda aka Scarlett witch and using a very powerful device he has millions of nukes in every single city in the world ready to go off at the touch of a button and so with one last ditch effort he was about to gamble everything on one last attempt to save the world.

 **Chapter 1 The End of Everything**

Spiderman and Wandawere held up in the sewers of Manhattan having just finished there strategy meeting and knowing this could be there last chance to talk spider man decided to break the silence.

Spiderman: So this is it

Wanda: yeah if this works it will save everyone

Spiderman: and if it doesn't everyone on the planet dies along with us.

Wanda: Not exactly

Spiderman: How?? Its not like you or me can survive a nuke??

Wanda: there is a way for you to survive but me and every one else will still die.

Spiderman: I have seen enough death already whatever it is its not a option this has to work.

Wanda: I hope so

Spiderman and wanda continued making preparations for the final assault on the kingpin's home base which is a huge fortified skyscraper, then at last after three hours they were finally were ready to begain there assault.

Wanda had her powers augmented by a device spiderman made and then used her chaos magic to create replicas of every hero in the world and had them fight the real thing.

While this was happening spiderman was sneaking into kingpins base since

his minions and hero slaves were distracted fighting off there duplicates

he made his way into the kingpin's chamber only to find wanda already captured and the king pin about to brainwash her. Filled to the max with absolute rage spiderman burst into the room in a surprise attack and punched the king pin through 3 concrete walls and right through the windows of the skyscraper the kingpin was now falling to his death with no hope for survival.

Spiderman quickly undid Wanda's Restraints only to hear very loud sirens

apparently the kingpin wanting to get the last laugh chose to activate the nukes witch would kill all life on the planet.

Spiderman tried to override the launch but it was too late he and everyone was going to die and he was helpless to stop them.

With no other option Wanda used her trump card, seeing this Spiderman begged her not to but he was powerless to stop her the energy coming off her was too powerful and he could not get close enough to reach her.

So with tears streaming down her eyes wanda with her dying breath said

I'm sorry i failed you and the world you hold so dear goodbye Peter.

Spiderman NOOO DON'T PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!!!!!!!

but it was too late wanda screamed

out in pain as her chaos magic consumed her from the inside out and turned her into a swirling vortex of red energy and sucked spider man right into it.

 **Else where in another universe**

Terry miginus aka batman beyond

had just defeated the royal flush gang but ten ex member of the royal flush gang or better known to batman as Melanie had just barely escaped after her family tried to get her to steal money in order to rescue her family from the jokers only to find out her family lied to her and they were never in danger and were only using her to steal for them. So now Melanie was in her room trying to calm down when...

Melanie: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!!!!!

dark clounds sudenly apeared on the ceiling in her room to form some sort of strange portal and she could see what looked like a man in a red and blue costume fall from out of the portal and into

ouch!

Spiderman just fell on top of Melanie but

just as Melanie was about to ask what is going on and who this guy is a mask falls on her head stopping her mid thought she takes it off to see him unconscious and wearing a strange costume with a spider emblem in the center of the costume and to her surprise a very handsome face.

Melanie: i guess i will wait for you to wake up but once you do i want answers mr. bugman.

to be continued...


	2. The Hero of a Dead World

Chapter 2 The Hero of a Dead World

A few hours have passed and Melanie is geting tired of waiting so she decided to get a bucket of water and toss it on him

the result...

Melanie: Bug boy wake up

Spiderman: ugggg what

Melanie: (poors more water on him) Wake up

Spiderman: fine I'm up I'm up just no more water please

Melanie glares at him and simply says

Alright now that your up i have a alot of questions for you.

 **Spiderman pov**

Great my whole planet gets blown sky high and i get stuck playing twenty questions to some blonde chick.

Well whatever i need to know where i am and find a place to stay so i guess answering her questions can't hurt plus she has seen my face so i best behave last thing i need is her blabbing my identity to this new world.

 **Pov**

Spiderman: Alright ask away

Melanie: Ok to start off who are you? Where did you come from? What was that strange portal and why did you come here?

Spiderman: ok my name is Peter Parker also known as Spiderman.

I come from another universe.

That strange portal used to be my friend before she died trying to save me from my planet's destruction.

As for why here i have no clue.

Melanie: Whoah Whoah back up there!! PLANETS DESTRUCTION ANOTHER UNIVERSE what kind of sci-fi nightmare did you come from??!!!!!

Spiderman: Every one i know and love just died so excuse me if i don't feel like talking about it with some one i just met.

Melanie: alright fair enough

you don't got a place to stay do ya?

Spiderman uhhh no not really

Melanie: Ok then tell ya what seeing as your little portal just blew a large hole in my roof and i need what little money i have for bills i am gona let you stay here on a few conditions.

Spiderman: That is what exactly??

Melanie: First get a job and we will split the house bills.

second you pay for your own food

third since judging by your costume you are some kind of hero be back no later then midnight you will need your sleep for your job and for fixing the roof tomorrow

got it.

Spiderman fine and um where do i sleep?

Melanie: On the couch downstairs.

Spiderman ok goodnight then Melanie.

Melanie: Good night Peter.

 **3 am Batman Pov**

Batman: (talking into the audio transmitter)So why am i out here again??

Bruce: Cause about two hours ago the bat computer picked up strange energy readings.

Batman: But why does that automatically involve me???

Bruce: Cause the last time i picked up energy like this it came from a extremely powerful sorceress named Circe and she is not someone you want to upset.

Batman: That bad??

Bruce: You have no idea.

Batman: Your sure its her?

Bruce: Ether that or someone like her.

Batman: Hold on i think i see something

Bruce: what is it?

Batman: Some kind of strange vortex and it just blew up someone's roof.

Bruce: Go in stealthy and keep your distance until we know what we are up against.

Batman activated his cloaking and grappled on to the roof of a nearby building to get a better view but as quickly as it came the portal was gone.

Batman: It vanished

Bruce: do you see anything else

Batman: two people sleeping.

Bruce: fine just come on back

we can search again tomorrow.

 **Spiderman Pov** **9 am**

Spiderman: (sighs to himself) Everyone is dead and i am stuck in some new universe.

I miss everyone but i know theres nothing i can do now.

I will at least have to thank Melanie later thanks to her I at least have a place to stay.

May as well make some breakfast.

 **Melanie Pov**

Yawn well i guess i may as well get up.

(sigh) I wish things could have turned out different but i doubt Terry will ever want to see me again after what happened.

Oh well that Parker guy is pretty cute even if he did blow a hole in my roof.

Wait do i smell pancakes??

 **Pov**

Spiderman was busy making a very large breakfast he already made 2 stacks of pancakes 15 slices of bacon and one sunny side up egg he had just finished making another sunny side up egg when Melanie came downstairs and saw the huge amount of food.

Spiderman: Morning Melanie

Melanie: Wow thats a lot of food but i didn't know you can cook?

Spiderman: Well as you mentioned last night i am a hero and my powers burn a lot of energy so i have to eat a lot.

Melanie: Ok then but you never told me what your powers are?

Spiderman: oh nothing special just super strength agility and spider webs plus i can walk on walls.

Melanie: Wait really??

Spiderman Yep

Melanie: Can i see?

Spiderman: sure (He says while he hops on the ceiling and sticks there for a min or two then drops down)

Melanie: ok i gota admit thats pretty cool

(looks at the clock) shoot I'm gona be late if don't hurry ok i think i will eat it on the way.

Spiderman: how far away is it?

Melanie: about two miles why?

Spiderman: Cause if you want i can get you there faster.

Melanie: How that one of your powers too?

Spiderman: Something like that just get ready and meet me outside ok.

Melanie: Ok but i better not reget this.

 **About Twenty min later**

 **Swinging above the city**

Spiderman: See i told you i can get you there fast now which direction from here

Melanie: Woah were so high up

but i think i see it its that restraunt right there.

Spiderman: Hold on

Melanie: ahhhh haha this is amazing

Spiderman: Ok this is your stop and thank you for boarding the spider express.

Melanie: Thanks i owe you one Spidey

Spiderman: Your welcome i will pick you up after work.

Melanie: Thanks see ya later

Spiderman See ya

With that Spiderman started to swing

away.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3 The Spider and the Bat

Spiderman Chapter 3 The Spider and The Bat

 **Spiderman Pov**

 **Currently** **swinging back home**

Spiderman: (sighs ) Well now that's thats done i need to find a job oh and i need to fix that huge hole in the roof.

Man sometimes it realy feels like life just hates my guts.

(Spider Sense)

(Bank alarm rings)

Well some things never change time to stop a couple of bank robbers.

 **Pov**

Ghoul: Hey hurry up and grab the money guys before batman shows up.

Dee 1: were going as fast as we can its not Dee 2: (finishing her sisters sentence) easy to lug this out of here ya ...

a spider web covered her mouth mid sentence.

Spiderman hangs down from the ceiling in front of the two sisters.

Spiderman: shush don't worry papa spiders gona make all the mean robers go away i will be back for ya in a min so just sit tight. (webs them to the ceiling)

Ghoul: Hey why did you get quiet don't tell me the bat is here? (looks up at ceiling)

What the!! (spiderman drops in front of him)

Your not Batman!!

Spiderman: No of course not i only wear my bat jamies on Tuesdays (dodging several punches).

Ghoul: Hold still bug guy!! (mouth gets webbed up)

Spiderman: (mocking tone) Why i am offended sir i am no mere bug (scary voice) I am Spiderman.

(webs Ghoul to the ceiling)

(Camera flash)

Spiderman: Alright now i will leave you guys for the cops and here is a present.

(sticks a note on ghouls face)

Alright now i got that out of the way time to head on home and

(grabs his camera from ceiling)

i got a few pics for a new job i think things are starting to go my way today.

(Batman Pov)

Batman: Hey Bruce we got a bit of a problem here.

Bruce: What is it

Batman: Well you told me to stop the jokers but it looks like someone beat me to it.

Bruce: Did you get a good look at the guy?

Batman: Yeah some guy wearing a spider costume seems to be a professional.

Bruce: What makes you say that?

Batman: i got there in time to see the tail end of the fight but from what i saw this guy realy knows his stuff he avoided geting hit even once and left some kind of note on one of them i put a bat tracker on his leg before he swung away on some sort of web.

Bruce: Grab the note and meet me back here.

Batman: Got it

 **Spiderman pov**

 **At** **Home**

Spiderman: Well may as well get started on fixing that roof.

 **Around three hours later**

Spiderman: Man that took forever but i think its finally done now to get myself a job.

Spiderman: I hope Melanie is ok with me using her laptop.

 **a few clicks later**

Here we go i think i finally found a place where i can work it says its called the

Gotham Gazette.

 **a few more clicks later**

Alrightso i now have a interview tommorow with some lady called Cindy Vale at 5:00. Ok now i should (looks at clock) uh oh i better hurry if i am gona be able to pick up Melanie from work i was on that computer longer then i thought.

 **Batman pov**

Batman: Got him he is on the move

Bruce: Go in quietly we don't want him knowing we are tailing him.

Batman: No worries he will never know what hit him.

 **Spiderman Pov**

 **Swinging above the city**

Spiderman: (singing) Spiderman Spiderman does what ever a (spider sense)

it would seem someone is following me but how are they (checks his costume)

ah ha some kind of tracker well two can play at this game.

Spiderman turns into a alley and climbs atop a roof and just waits there.

 **Batman Pov**

Batman: Hey boss i think he knows we were tailing him.

Bruce: What makes you say that?

Batman: He is sitting on a roof and waiting there.

Bruce: Ok talk to him but keep your guard up and be prepared for anything.

 **Spiderman Pov** Batmanflies down in front of him.

Spiderman: So i guess black is in this season.

Why are you following me?

Batman: Lets see here a guy in red and blue spandex shows up out of nowhere right after a strange portal pops up in the city why wouldn't I be following you.

Spiderman: In other words you think

I'm the bad guy here and are checking to see if I'm a threat.

Batman: Preaty much sums it up.

Spiderman: I can see how you would think that look i am not your enemy horny guy.

Batman: Horny guy??

Spiderman: You have black horns on your head what i am supposed to call you the black bull??

Batman: No these are ears not horns and I'm called batman and if you call me horny guy again i will punch your lights out got it.

Spiderman: Ok batman well look i am in kind of a hurry so i well try to explain as fast as i can.

Spiderman: My name is Spiderman and i am not from here i came from a different universe.

Batman: Uh huh sure you are lets say for a minute you are from a different universe why come here.

Spiderman: The short answer is to escape.

Batman: from what??

Spiderman: The destruction of my world but like i said I'm in a hurry so take this spider tracker i will meet you later and answer your questions then but right now i gota go.

Batman: Why the hurry?

Spiderman: A friend needs me.

 **Batman Pov**

Batman: Ok he is gone did you get all of that?

Bruce: Yeah i did it looks like we have our work cut out for us.

Batman: Wait you don't serously believe he is from another universe??

Bruce: I am considering it but more importantly what about this thing he gave us.

Batman: He said it was some kind of tracker.

Bruce: Its probably best you don't bring that here.

Batman: Why is that?

Bruce: it could lead him straight to us but then again if he was trying to do that he wouldn't have just given it to us.

Batman:Hmm how about i take it to max she could probably figure this thing out and then you don't run the risk of him finding the bat cave.

Bruce: Sounds good but be careful we still don't know much about this Spiderman.

 **Spiderman Pov**

Spiderman: I'm late she is so going to kill me.

Melanie: You are 15 min late what happened?

Spiderman: Well i got chased by some guy in a bat costume.

Melanie: What!! Batman was after you what did you do??!!

Spiderman: Well he was not exactly after me per say i think he was just checking to see if I'm a threat.

Melanie: Why??

Spiderman: Apparently he found out about

that vortex that blew up your roof and wanted to know if I'm a bad guy or not.

Melanie: So what happened??

Spiderman: I told him i would meet him later and explain what happened in more detail.

Melanie: Alright then lets go home I'm tired of standing out in the cold.

Spiderman: Alright hop on and i will swing you home.

 **Pov 8:20 pm** **at home** Spiderman: By the way Melanie I got some good news to tell you.

Melanie: Alright peter whats your good news.

Spiderman: Well i got a job interview tomorrow and i fixed the roof.

Melanie: Thats awesome peter ok just for tonight i will fix us a special dinner to celebrate.

Spiderman: You mean it? Alright you rock Melanie!

Melanie: Thanks your sweet Peter.

Spiderman: Mind if i help prepare it?

Melanie: Sure you can make the French fries i will cook the burgers.

Spiderman: Alright and thanks again Melanie.

Melanie (slightly blushing) No problem Peter.

So Peter and Melanie had spent the night having dinner together.

There was wine burgers and fries but most of all they just had a good time talking and enjoying each others company.

Finally after a few hours dinner came to a close and it was time for them to head to bed.

Melanie: I had a wonderful time Peter (Kissing peter on the check).

Spiderman: (blushing) I did too and thanks again do you think we might be able to do this again sometime??

Melanie (giggling) We will see Mr Parker for now get some rest good night Peter.

Spiderman: Sweet dreams Melanie

To be continued


	4. The spider and the bat team up part 1

**8 am** **Spiderman pov** **(sunlight shining in his eyes he starts to get up** I hate mornings.

(Sigh) may as well make some breakfast.

( **slowly he walks down the stairs and starts making** **some pancakes while singing to himself)** spiderman spiderman does what ever a spider can

(Do you have to sing so loud while its still morning??)

( **slowly turning around he sees Melina standing with her** **ams crossed looking rather irritated.)** oh hey Melina I didn't wake you up did I??

( **she glares at him)**

(griningnervously) um how about I make you some breakfast as a

apology?

 **(sighs) just make me some breakfast its to early for this.** **(With Terry and Max)** **(Terry)** **so Max can you make any sense of it?**

(Max) don't know Tery this tracker thing is way way advanced

and that's coming from me and I had to repair your bat suit

a few times.

 **Can you at least try it would be a huge help if you could?** I will see Terry but no promises who ever made this thing

really knew his stuff.

 **Thanks max you rock**

Time skip 10 at night

Spiderman was patrolling at night while talking

to Melina through a new com link device they just set up.

I'm telling you I will be fine Melina I know its dangerous

but I can't just sit around and not help out you know.

 **I'm** **just saying it's dangerous Peter thats not counting you** **still haven't contacted batman like you said you would so** **he probably will be after you too.**

well its not like I haven't thought about it but I just got

so busy with setting things up today to start working at

Gotham gazette I lost track of time no worries i will do it soon

 **I hope so peter I worry about you especially considering** **your one of my only friends.** (Sigh) I know melina I will be careful

hold on I think I see something I gona check it out.

 **(Batman same time)** **(Batman) Ford ,Carter ,Reagan ,bush ,Clinton** (Max) come on clinton was the fun one then came boring one

 **They are all boring** **( lighting flashes)** woah that sounded close

 **yeah sounds like trouble** **(with Spiderman)**

Woah got to go Melina a car just got struck by lighting

 **kay bye** (presses a button on his wrist to hangs up his communicater)

he starts web swinging after it

 **(reaching for the car from behind it)**

Come on olmost there, got it

 **jumping on the car he manages to balance on it and shoot a large web in front of the car that stoped it at the last second and help the family in the car down to the ground.**

 **(Batman)**

(arrived just as he saved them)

 **huh looks like bug boy saved some people but why is that black** **haired** **little** **girl staring at him and me both??**

 **To be continued**


End file.
